Behind The Closed Doors Of A PI
by thepossibiltyforjoy
Summary: One shot continuation from the kissing scene at the end of 7x11. DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Andrew Marlowe, however the dirty stuff, that comes out of my mind. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING SMUT OR SEX SO YEAH.


He's got that little smirk on his face as he picks her up and leads her towards the bedroom, he thinks it's just going to be him role-playing in the Sherlock hat tonight, but he's so wrong, he's so very wrong. Little does he know that he isn't the only one playing Sherlock tonight.

They stumble into the bedroom together as she slowly start to un-button his shirt, kissing down his neck in a slow and sexual way. A little suck here, a little nibble there, just the way he likes it. She knows this is the way to really get him turned on. Sliding her hands down his now exposed chest, she feels his goose bumps slowly emerge, just like the night they first made love. Still after all this time, the passion and the spark is there.

She slowly slides her hands over the now forming "_White whale" _and feels him shiver. _"Perfect" _she thinks to herself, her plan is working. Biting and slowly sucking in her bottom lip, she turns away from her husband. With a few steps and the sway of her hips, she's already got her shirt undone and is beginning to slide it off, exposing her red lace bra, that just happens to be see through in the front..  
>Turning around to her half naked husband standing there, watching her little striptease, she reaches for the button of her pants and pops it, sliding her hand in and feeling herself. <em>"fuck, I didn't think I was this wet" <em>she thinks as she slowly draws away from her now throbbing clit. Drawing the zipper down she slowly slides off her pants.

She walks past her husband who looks completely confused.

_"Meet me on the bed" _She speaks in captivating sexual way, before walking to her husband's office and shutting the door. Smirking to herself as she removes her bra and now soaked through panties, replacing it with the Sherlock Holmes jacket she specifically saved for herself. Why should her husband be the only one to have a little fun with playing Private Investigator? The last time they really role-played together in bed was when she wore her Nebula 9 costume..

Meanwhile as Kate was finishing putting on her special costume, her impatient husband was ever so quickly getting undressed, ridding himself of his shirt and his pants. Now the internal debate, to leave his underwear on, or take off. He decided with taking them off and leaning against the headboard of the bed, that way his wife could get a great view of every inch of his ruggedly handsomeness.

She returns to the bedroom to see her husband relaxing against the bed, wearing the hat, waiting for her. The second he sees her, his mouth drops and goes dry. He forgets just how much this woman takes his breath away, with the simplest of things. Here is his wife, leaning against the door frame, in the Sherlock Holmes jacket with one of her long legs that he loves to kiss up, sneaking out of the gap in the jacket, specifically there to tease him. A smoker's pipe loosely hanging out of her mouth, he doesn't think he's ever seen her look so hot, so fuckable before.

_"I heard you were looking for a Private Dick? How can I help you today?"_ She husks as she raises an eyebrow, before slowly walking over to her husband who has now moved to sit at the end of the bed.

_"So many ways, so so many ways" _

As he grabs his wife's wrist and pulls her close, grabbing her butt and squeezing it, looking up at her with no traces of blue left in them, dark and lust filled- just the way she likes it. He moves his hand down the back of her thighs as low as he can go, before he flicks his right hand under the jacket and lightly ghosts his fingers up her thigh, before running them down again. Softly going higher each time, the smell of sex in the air. Her head leaning back, each time he gets closer to her sex, arching her back, breathing heavier as he gets closer and closer before he just stops. By the time she looks back down at her husband, all traces of hazel in her eyes are gone. He begins slowly and tortuously undoing the buttons, exposing her naked and flushed body. She runs his fingers through his hair, expressing in the only way she knows how to currently, urging him to go further, she wants him. All of him. In the most intimate way a husband and wife can get.

The only sounds to be heard in the room, is heavy breathing, the dropping of the jacket as it slowly falls to the ground, the sound of the bed lowering as another body is being lowered onto it, the sound of two mouths joining together, teeth clashing, tongues dwelling for dominance. Kate is straddling her husband's lap as he slowly starts to press open mouthed kisses to her neck, running his hands up and down his wife's back, making her arch closer. Slowly he moves lower kissing and nibbling along her collarbone before lowering between her breasts and pressing a kiss to the puckered scar that remains. He moves his head slowly to right, kissing around the outside of her breast before slowly making his way to take her nipple into his mouth. Her breath hitches as he takes her breast and nipple in his mouth, making her moan. The only sound to be heard in the room, is her faint whimpers and moans as he caresses her breasts with his mouth and hands.

He gently rolls her over, laying her body on the bed as he places himself over her, moving the hair gently out of her face as their eyes meet. He kisses her softly and lovingly, tongues mingling and swallowing moans as he slowly pulls away. He begins trailing kisses down her body, her body reacting to every touch of his lips against her skin. He reaches her hipbones and slowly kisses left to right, one hipbone to the next, getting lower as he goes. He kisses the top of her clit, running his hands up her thighs causing her to involuntarily open her legs. He presses little kisses to the folds before swiping his tongue across, making her arch up and moan _"Rick"_. He attaches his mouth to her clit, sucking her nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, making incoherent sounds come out of her mouth. He has to hold her hips down as he continues his assault against her clit, occasionally sliding his tongue into her, drawing out more of her wetness, coating his tongue in all her sweetness. He feels a tug of his hair and he knows its time. He slowly comes over her, kissing her as she moans from the taste of herself against his lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him closer, she feels his hardness against her center and Rick doesn't think he's ever heard such a noise escape her lips before. He lines himself up and slowly slides into her, feeling her stretch for him, then clench around him, her body arching into his and the sounds of her moans are filling the room. He's waiting for her to signal with the quick flick of her hips, that she's adjusted to his size and he can continue.

A quick flick of her hips and they move in unison, hips meeting hips, lips lazily and quickly meeting lips, moans and groans of pure lust and enjoyment as they move together in perfect harmony. Their eyes meet and it seems that time just stops for them, it's those two in a world not moving. He slowly increases his speed, causing her to moan louder (thank god he got this room soundproof because Kate can be a bit of a screamer when they want it rough). It's slow passionate love, with the occasional hard thrust causing her to let of a high pitched sound that catches in her throat. Unspoken words and looks are all that is needed during this time and he slowly slides in and out of her, her nails digging into her back drawing down, leaving red marks down his back. Her heels dig into his lower back when he hits that one spot, the one that makes her feel like her heart is going to leap out of her chest.

Somewhere between a hard thrust and a back scratch Rick is now laying on his back whilst his wife is slowly riding him, one hand on his chest and the other moving her hand to her hair. Moving her hips as her breasts move with each movement she makes. She leans down as she whispers in his ear _"You know I like it on top" _before leading them both to orgasmic bliss.


End file.
